The Begining of a New Waltz
by orcary
Summary: A.C. 220 Unrest is upon the Earth and the Colonies


Mobile Suit

Gundam Wing:

The Beginning of a New Waltz

It is A.C. 220 on the 22nd of May. This is classroom 302 in Maxwell Middle School in the L2 Colony Cluster. My name is Heero Maxwell. I am 15 years old. My father is Duo Maxwell the former pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe and my mother is Hilde Maxwell (Hilde Schbeiker). I am 156 cm tall, long braided black hair and blue eye and most of my features are similar to my fathers. It is 25 years since the war between Earth and the colonies. I don't remember the names of the factions or leaders because I wasn't paying attention to my teacher that day. There has been no war since the Gundams ended it many years before I was born, another thing I didn't pay attention to in class. 

Well, enough with the history lesson lets get back to what is going on now. Right now we are just waiting for our teacher. Of course there is a rumor that there will be a guest speaker today but that isn't for sure. Here the teacher comes now.

Door opens as Miss Forlorn walks in. "Class, today you will be taught by Mrs. Yuy. She was near the action during the final battle in which the Gundams saved the Earth and is going to tell you about everything that happened. I expect you to have notes and be able to quiz over the information that she gives you. Especially you, Heero. Now make sure to give her more respect then you give me. Mrs Yuy please come in."

Door opens again as Mrs. Relena Yuy walks in with her daughter Dorothy Yuy. Dorothy is 15 with the looks of her mother but acts more like her father. If you haven't figured out her father is Heero Yuy. I don't know how Heero ended up marrying Relena but my father did say he and the other pilots had to drag Heero to his own wedding, which is quite amusing. The reason I think that Mrs. Yuy is here is that there are rumors going around saying that some organization is building weapons and plans to prove that weapons are needed to keep peace and destroying weapons does nothing to prevent people from fighting. Suddenly I get hit hard on my head.

"Stop drooling over Dorothy little brother." It was my twin sister Gwen Maxwell. She was born two minutes before so therefore she calls me her little brother. She is the same height as me and looks similar to her mother but with brown hair. I have a little crush on Dorothy but my sister won't get off my back about it though.

"I was not!" I snap back at her as I wipe the drool off my face and try to stop blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?" She replies.

"You two behave back there or you will both end up in detention." Miss Forlorn yells at us then calmly to Mrs. Yuy, "Please go ahead and start." We then realize everyone was looking at us including Dorthy while we were fighting. We quietly return to our seats to listen.

"Thank you Miss Forlorn. As you all know I am Mrs. Relena Yuy. This is my daughter Dorothy Yuy. Please go and sit next to Heero in the second to last seat. I will begin at where the Gundams were sent to Earth. The colonies were a peaceful place..." As she goes on I start drawing on a piece a paper a picture of what I think a Gundam looks like.

About an hour into Mrs. Yuy's story suddenly we hear something outside and all of us look. There were five mobile suits right there in front of the school. They asked for Miss Relena Peacecraft to surrender herself to them. None of us knew whom they were talking about but then we see Mrs. Yuy out front. Five men come out of a vehicle taking her and leaving.

Everyone was trying to figure out what in the world was going on. Everyone was all jumpy, but Dorothy seemed to be the only one really calm of the group. The teacher quickly tried to calm us down. Finally, Miss Forlorn told all of us to go home and stay there till later announcements are made. All the students were happy because that meant no school for a while. I told the teacher I'd take Dorothy to my house since her father and my father are friends.

It took us only about 15 minutes to walk home. Dad was home sitting on the couch since he broke his legs a couple days ago. "Father," I said, "Miss Dorothy Yuy will be staying with us till you tell her father she is here."

"Ok," he said, "but why are you guys home so early from school?"

"Five mobile suits landed outside the school asking for a Miss Relena Peacecraft to surrender herself then Mrs. Yuy went out front and they took her with them to some where so the teacher sent us home."

"WHAT?! Relena has been kidnapped? Oh boy. Can't that girl keep herself out of trouble? Dorothy, did your father come with your mom and you to the colony? If so where is he and do you have the number for there."

"Yes he came with Mom and me but he said he had somewhere to go." Dorothy Replied

"Great sounds just like him." Just then some one knocked at the door. "Heero get that."

"Ok Dad." I open the door and there was Heero Yuy standing in front of me.

"Is Duo around? I need to talk to him." He asked.

"Sure he is on the couch. Oh, and Dorothy is here also."

"Ok." He walks over to the couch and sees Duo's leg. "What did you do?"

"I broke it a couples days ago and unlike you I don't relocate my own bones, I have a doctor do it. Any way did you here what happen?"

"Yah that is why I am here is to talk to you about that. And is it all right if Dorothy and I stay and your house for a while? Seems it is going to get a little rough around here."

"Sure I have a guest room you can stay in. Can you drive us somewhere I have something to show you. Gwen, you look over everything. Heero, come with me."

"Okay," you here both my sister and I say in unison.

We head out to then I here Heero and my dad talking.

"Do you really think he will be able to pilot it Duo?" Heero asking thinking I was out of hearing range.

"Does it look like we have much of a choice? Last I checked, your leg is causing you problems from back when we were still pilots," pointing out the limp "which I have reminded you for God knows how long to get it looked at, and I have been teaching him since he was young so he might be able to handle it."

"But the Zero system is still dangerous. Don't you remember what happened with Quatre? He ended up destroying that entire colony. I still should be the one who pilots Wing Zero. Zero is my burden and I should carry it." His hand now clenched.

"Heero, we can't carry this burden on our own. All the other Gundams we self destructed after the fight with Mariemaia. You know you promised Relena that you would never do that again. You would never fight. She would be hurt to see you fighting again." My dad is now standing in front of Heero looking him in the eye. "You once asked Wufei 'How many more times do I have to kill that little girl and her dog?' I don't want you to have to kill another person. Also, how would your daughter feel if you died? Do you wish for her to suffer that pain, the same pain that has coursed through Relena for many years and a similar pain that goes through you?"

Heero's hands now become unclenched as I see tears forming in his eyes. I do not quite understand what they are talking about but I see my dad has hit a sensitive spot on Heero.

"How did you find out about that?" Heero asks with sobs in his voice.

"While I was fixing Wing Zero, it asked me a question. It asked 'Has Heero's question been answered that I was unable to?' and I the asked what question it was referring to and it showed me. I replied 'I don't know but I will ask him when I can' and it simply replied with a 'Bring him to me to answer that question if he has not' which then I said ok and returned to working on it."

"I am guessing Zero also agreed on that day being our last battle together. " More tears began to form in his eyes.

I then walk up as to let them see me "Are you ready to go son?" my dad asking me as Heero is wiping his eyes then hops into the driver seat.

"Yes I am." I say as jumping into the back of the car.

"Then lets go," as my dad hops into the passenger seat. We are then off to see this thing that my dad and Heero have built.


End file.
